The 4 Doctors Meet Potter
by WisdomOfCelestials
Summary: no summary...yet
1. Meeting Themselves and the Letter

_**I decided to write this fanfic because i always wanted to see what would happen if the 9th,10th,11th and 12th doctor met each other were reverted to a childish form of themselves and asked to attend Hogwarts. This Fanfic is about that so please R &R and read the story .My favourite doctor was always the 9th but I also liked the 11th and dont know what to make of the 12th and thought that the 10th was like tigger (not a tiger)any way.9th doctor after Boom Town and before Long Game.10th doctor before Sontaran Stratagem and after Planet Of the Ood. 11th doctor after Asylum Of Daleks and before Dinosaurs on a ship. The 12th doctor is before Last Christmas. Set in Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban. And Christopher eccleston is not the tallest doctor the tallest is actually tom baker but just for this story.**_

* * *

9th Doctor POV

I had just finished dropping Rose back at her house and Jack had asked me to drop him off at New York in 2005 and he said he would use the communicator and call me when he wanted me to come back.I was remembering my moments on Gallifrey when the TARDIS started to crash.I ran to the console and tried to stop the crashing but the old girl wouldn't listen to me.I said"Come on stabilize,why are you crashing? come on ,come on"The TARDIS landed somewhere in Scotland from what the monitor said and in the year 1993.

I went out the TARDIS and saw in front of me a man wearing a bow tie.I asked him in a rather aggressive tone"Oy,what are you?I know you made the TARDIS crash so tell me why you did it and what you want"He said"Oh,I remember this,well sort of remember oh you must be the tallest doctor,you are like what 6 inches taller than me and look at you,have some muscles don't you."

I and him both reached for our pockets and I stopped,He pulled out a sonic with a green bulb at the end which was bigger than mine."I said"Oh no,you must be me from the future ,what are you doing here?Did you call me?Which One are you?"He said"In respect to your questions ,TARDIS crashed here;No;11th but technically 12th."I said"Why are you wearing a bow tie? My fashion sense must be horrible and did you ever meet Susan again since she, me and the master are the only time lords left.

"He said"Well bow ties are cool and so are fezzes and no I have not gone back to Susan yet but we three are not the only..."Just then a spiky haired fellow and a grey haired man started coming towards us and they were arguing. The grey haired man looked at me and 11 and said "Oh well that makes 4 of us."I looked at 11 and said"Let me guess we were granted a new set of regenerations and either sand shoes or Mr attack eyebrows was one of attack eyebrows said"Well I'm 12 he's 10 and what are we doing here for gallifrey's sake."All of us stood together and wondered what to do. I said "Well where are your TARDISes?"I asked

11 said "It's invisible of course ,right here. "saying so 11's TARDIS appeared in front of mine.10 and 12's were behind mine and they appeared as well.12 said "Me and sandshoes went for a walk to see if anyone else was coming and then we came back and saw you too and we were arguing about how to find a setting for wood."I said "Why do you need a setting for wood when you can kick it down or use a hammer. Don't tell me, none of you carry a hammer.

"Just then a Corvillian removed his cloaking device and fired a age reducing gun at each of us and teleported away. Generally I would expect us to go back through our past regenerations due to an age reducing gun but this gun just started reducing us to younger forms of our current selves. I realized the first to become a child would be 11 then 10 then me then 12 due to the appearance of each of us. I ran into my TARDIS and brought 4 pills which would counteract on the effect of the gun. We ate them and all our bodies which were losing age exponentially stopped at a face of about 11 years.

I said "We must find a way to reverse this otherwise this will be horrible."We went into our TARDISes and set up a communication line with each other. I found a letter on the TARDIS control console which said'

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Smith,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall'

On the next page it was written'

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I said"Has anyone else got a letter."10,11 and 12 said"Yes"10 said"The TARDIS must have done this the good old girl,she knew that this school was the only chance of us getting back our forms."12 said"But since all of our letter say don't they?"10,11 and me said"Yes"12 said"So we must pose as brothers but I don't understand what our 1st names will be or what will people think since we don't resemble each other very much.11 said"I'll be Matt Smith,Sand shoes can be David Smith,Mr hammer here can be Christoper Smith and Eyebrows here can be Peter Smith.I then said"I think that we should land in London first and get all our items ,that's what the TARDIS is saying."We all agreed and got down at London opposite where Diagon Alley should be and set our TARDISes to come in the middle of a Forbidden Forest 3 days after TARDIS procured us a key which she said was to our saw a pub which we saw that the humans who walked by could not see the Pub which was called The Leaky Cauldron.

We went inside and asked the barman how to enter Diagon said"New Hogwarts Students eh? well go to the back door and tap the brick 3 up and 2 across from the Dustbin"We did as we were told and then gasped as the bricks folded away to reveal a all said together"It's Bigger on The Inside!"

* * *

 _ **Did anyone get the names?anyway next update will be on 12th of October in India Calendar**_


	2. Hogwarts shopping

_**Me as Big Boss"Kept you waiting huh?"**_

12th Doctor POV

9...Christopher had found a note in his TARDIS which said that you vault is 111.

Me and my... brothers? were extremely surprised to see a place which was obviously bigger than it was supposed to be. I looked at the list and told them "While all of you may or may not enjoy staring at these shops I on the other hand would prefer to actually go Inside them and buy our things."

11...Matt said "While I relish the process of getting our equipment and going inside these shops I am trying to figure out why there are no temporal fractures from us being in this place for too long."

He took out a fez and said "I've got my thinking cap now! Ha!"

I said "Was I really like this?""

Matt:"Yes you were."

Christopher: "Enough Dillydallying Brothers I want to meet these goblins. They're a species which are native to Earth and I wonder how they came here."

We approached the white building which was called Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

I asked "Does anybody actually know our vault no?"

Christopher said "I believe it's 111"

I went forward and asked the goblin teller "I believe our fault is 111"

The goblin's eyes widened and he said "Are you the smiths?"

David said "Yes we are"

The Goblin said "Well follow me then."

David asked the goblin "Mr. ... goblin?"

The goblin said "Please call me Torbuk"

He led us to the cart and we entered the cart. The cart started moving at an extremely fast pace. David and Matt said "I'm going to be sick." and they spent the rest of the journey trying not to vomit. Christopher on the other hand looked positively happy and was screaming "woo". I on the other hand wasn't really feeling anything. Torbuk said"111 is one of the oldest vaults there are."

I asked him "Who created this vault?"

He said "It was you ,Doctor. Well not exactly you but your 19th regeneration who saved our species from extinction when our planet was destroyed. He deposited us in medieval times of Earth and we became affiliated with wizards. He came back a few years after we had created our bank and commissioned this vault saying he had remembered that he had to create this vault."

I said "Another Bootstrap Paradox. If I Had not remembered hearing you say that I created the vault in my 19th regeneration then I would never have created this vault and therefore would not remember hearing this. Therefore I created this vault only because I remembered hearing about me creating the vault."

He shrugged and stopped the cart as we had reached the vault. He said "This is the only vault which utilizes technology and not magic." It was a vault which was made up of thick metal and had 111 engraved on it. Torbuk took a wire from his wrist worn computer and put it into a access panel in front of the vault. The vault door slowly swung inwards. We all said "Wow." Torbuk simply grinned. Me and Christopher went forward. There were heaps of gold, silver and bronze coins.

Torbuk told us the official exchange rates for the wizard currency. Matt said "Hey Peter, come look at this."I turned around and saw David, Matt and Chris huddling around a table at the center of the vault. I surged forward and saw them staring at a few Software chips. There was a note which read "A setting for wood is stored in these chips. Add them to the Sonics" I said "That cheeky... me!" We all took a chip each and put it on our Sonics. I saw our Sonics absorbing the Data chips. Torbuk gave each of us a pouch which he assured us did not have a limit on what they could carry. I Put 5000 of each type of currency in my pouch and the others did the same. I then noticed a few I-droids. I took one and gave the others one each as well. We then got back on to the cart. I turned on my I-droid and I noticed that it was giving me the full map of the building and any adjoining buildings. I noticed it also showed the position of every person in the building. I noticed that it had exceptionally strong connectivity and seemed to have filters to locate traces of magic. I also saw that It had a virtual library of books which were not in the normal requirements. It had books of above years and books which were not part of the syllabus but gave useful insights into how magic worked and how to basically use it. I realized this was probably very useful. It also had a program to detect if a person was lying or not and another program to see what was the last spell a person had performed.

We then went to Ollivanders to get our wands. He gave us a set of wands which were identical in every aspect as we were essentially the same person. Their wood was of the Elder tree and their core was Nundu's fur combined with a Thestral's tail feather. We paid 12 galleons per wand.

We then went to Flourish and Blotts and purchased our 1st year books. We then went to Madam Malkin's to get our robes and clothes. We then went to an apothecary and purchase our cauldrons and the rest of our required materials. I then decided that I would Purchase an owl. The rest were also enthralled by the Idea and we purchased Great grey owls which seemed to like us. I then went to the Leaky Cauldron and purchase rooms for us. We spent the night memorizing all of our textbooks and the other books. We also mastered how to use a wand. Our magical traces were blocked by the magical residue of the place. I personally could not wait a week.


End file.
